midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi
Levi was a previous member and leader of Resistance from their debut in 2012 to his graduation in June of 2020. Biography Early Life Levi was born January 12th, 1994. He is the youngest of 5 siblings. 2009-2012 Levi joined AIP project as a 2nd generation trainee where he became friends with Avery, Mel, Jay, and Van (they would later form Resistance). On December 3rd, 2009 the trainees released their 2nd mini album. This is the first to feature Levi. On July 5th, 2010 the trainees 3rd mini album released. On January 17th, 2011 Levi was featured as the lead rapper in the trainees 4th album release. He was the lead rapper in both Got This!! and Final Count. On August 11th, 2011 AIP announced that Levi would become the leader of a upcoming band to debut the following year. Resistance (consisting of Levi, Avery, Mel, Jay, and Van) debuted with their first single on June 9th, 2012. 2013-2018 Levi was the leader of Resistance, the group began an undisclosed amount of time hiatus on January 1st, 2016. On November 9th, 2017 AIP announced that Resistance (with all current members) would be making a comeback with two new members in 2018. On January 1st, 2018 Resistance made a comeback with 2 new members. Levi announced the new members as Eeswa (a previous member of Midnight Singers and a soloist), and Kal who had been working with the group since their debut. He also announced at this time that Avery would become the Sub Leader of the group. On May 8th, 2018 the group released their first single since hiatus. 2019- On April 3rd, 2019 Levi and Avery announced their joint graduation from Resistance. Levi graduated from Resistance in June of 2020 naming Jay the next leader. Personal Life Family Levi has 4 siblings 3 older brothers and 1 older sister. His older sister is an actress. Names: Levi: Birthname Lev: Official AIP nickname. Levs: Commonly used in Triple XXX. Discography Singles and Albums with Resistance June 9th, 2012: 1st single November 19th, 2012: 2nd single June 6th 2013: 1st Album January 22nd, 2014: 2nd Album September 1st, 2014: 3rd Album August 5th, 2015: 4th Album May 8th, 2018: 5th Album August 8th, 2018: 1st Digital Single November 1st, 2018: 6th Album December 6th, 2018: 2nd Digital Single January 20th, 2019: 3rd Digital Single February 13th, 2019: 3rd Single June 4th, 2019: 4th Single September 26th, 2019: 5th single January 7th, 2020: 6th single May 19th, 2020: 7th single May 28th, 2020: 4th Digital Single Features as a member of Resistance On June 20th, 2019: MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. Indies Albums 3rd, 2009 Trainee 2nd album: Wizard; This Dance; You You You; Oh No. 5th, 2010 Trainee 3rd album: Cake; Sweets and More; Is It You; Utopia; Dance Trivia; Indigo; Leaves. 17th, 2011 Trainee 4th album: Got This!!; Oh No Boy/Oh No Girl; Final Count; You and Go; In The Eyes. Works Theater Cinderella 2010 Trivia